


Just a Spat

by dorkpatroller



Series: Life After Time Stops (Dorks With Timers) [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, Making Up, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, argument, baby's first fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkpatroller/pseuds/dorkpatroller
Summary: Owain and Niles have an argument, so Owain goes to spend some time at his mothers' house. They're really curious to hear what happened, and as Owain recounts the story he's not even sure he knows why they're fighting either.





	Just a Spat

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was literally inspired by the song One Week, which you may not have known before now, is a zerodin song.

Maribelle is just finishing up wiping peroxide on Owain’s knees. It seems unnecessary because they’re already starting to scab, but she does it anyway and it doesn’t particularly hurt so he lets her baby him. He’s sitting on the sofa with his back against the arm and his head hanging off of it. His knees are bend up and his mother is sitting beside them. “How did this even  _ happen _ to you, darling? I haven't seen your knees scraped up this bad since you were a child." 

 

Owain shrugs. “He just, you know, tackled me.” 

 

“That sounds positively barbaric!” Maribelle huffs. Lissa comes in and sets down a plate of cookies and three glasses of milk that she’s precariously pinched between her fingers all together. “Can you imagine? What sort of monster would thoughtlessly attack someone they claim to love?” 

 

"I dunno," Lissa hums while she plops down in an armchair with one of the cookies. "Aw, that's just a little scrape! That's nothing. He could have thrown a hairdryer or something. That would have  _ really _ hurt.” 

 

Maribelle's lips come together in a tight frown and Owain blinks away his confusion. "I don't think we own a hairdryer," he quickly says. Lissa giggles and Maribelle sighs away whatever intense emotion was just crossing her mind. She pats her son's leg and then passes him a glass of milk and one of the cookies before she settles back onto the couch more politely. She doesn't even scold him for keeping his feet on the sofa or eating like that.

 

“So then tell us what did happen,” Lissa says. She pulls her knees up beside herself and flaps a blanket over her legs. She’s settling in for a story, that is. Owain hesitates. 

 

“Well, it’s just… we had a fight, that’s all.” 

 

⊱ ────── {. ⋅ ♫  ⋅ .} ─────  ⊰

"Wow," Niles says. He cocks his head to one side and his hair falls over his neck and the top of his shoulder. It's getting long--Owain really loves it when it's a little too long like this. It's always so thick and wavy and it looks like white tips of waves crashing along his skin. But by the time spring rolls around, he'll be complaining that it's just too thick to keep this long, and he'll cut it back down to its pre-winter length. It happens every year. 

 

Of course, Owain isn't swooning about Niles's hair length right now. He's trying to decipher a code. Is this a test? Niles is the one in the wrong here, but Owain was raised by two powerful women. He knows what it means when someone dips their head and says ‘wow' in that tone. "Pardon me?" He asks. 

 

Niles scoffs. “Seriously?” 

 

Ah, yes. This is going to turn into a war. Owain rolls his eyes dramatically. Niles doesn’t miss it. His jaw sets into a square, unhappy frown. Owain takes in a deep breath, and then on the exhale he says, “Well I don’t know what  _ you’re _ so mad about.” 

 

“Really? Because I’d be happy to remind you, Owain. Let’s start with the basics--” 

 

⊱ ────── {. ⋅ ♫  ⋅ .} ─────  ⊰

“Wait,” Lissa cuts in. Owain blinks at her. “What  _ was _ he mad about? You just skipped the actual cause of the fight, honey.” 

 

“Oh, well,” Owain sets down the glass of milk because he doesn’t have as much of an appetite as he normally would. “I don’t actually… know. But it wasn’t my fault!” 

 

His mothers exchange a worried glance. “You don’t  _ know _ , dear?” Maribelle asks. “Are you very sure?” 

 

“Well I know what led up to it, I guess, but…”

 

“Owain! If you don’t know why he’s mad, then there’s like a  _ billion _ percent chance it was your fault. Okay, back up a little. Tell us what you two were doing before that.” 

 

“We were just doing our normal thing! I was watching tv and he was doing his work homework and it was the same as every day.”

 

“ _ Exactly _ the same?” Lissa asks.

 

"Well, I guess…" 

 

⊱ ────── {. ⋅ ♫  ⋅ .} ─────  ⊰

“Can you turn that down, luv?” Niles asks with a hum. He’s got his laptop in his lap. His work laptop. It’s a little bulkier than a newer model might be and it’s full of all the files he needs to go through. “I’ve got a headache.” 

 

“Maybe you should take a break from that screen,” Owain says instead of turning the television down. “You’ve been staring at it for hours.” 

 

“Mm, yes, because I’ve got to finish this report,” Niles answers. “So I can get paid. At my job. The one that I have.” 

 

Owain's head spins for a second, realizing he's been insulted. "Hey! I have a job," he says. Granted he recently quit his job waiting tables so he could focus more on his writing, but he  _ does _ have a contract through a real publishing company for his books. It’s just not the most effective way to get paid, yet, seeing as how he’s not famous or making movies. 

 

He quit his job because he had to, though. He hated his boss, hated the crowd that place drew. Ever since they switched ownership he wanted to quit, and recently when they were doing their budget they realized he could. Niles is the one who suggested it, so where does he get off acting like Owain is some kind of burden? 

 

“Yes, yes. I know you do,” Niles waves his hand like he thinks that’s enough of an apology for his words. It’s kind of not. So Owain retaliates. He reaches out and swipes the folder that’s sitting open by Niles. It’s case notes or something, and he would never harm it, but he just thinks they need to talk and Niles needs to set that stupid computer down for five seconds. “Give that back.”

 

“No! You need to take a break.” 

 

“Wow,” Niles says. He cocks his head to one side and his hair falls over his neck and the top of his shoulder. 

 

⊱ ────── {. ⋅ ♫  ⋅ .} ─────  ⊰

“Alright, dear, you don’t have to tell us about how much you like his hair twice in one evening.” Maribelle stands up and takes Lissa’s empty glass of milk with her to the kitchen. Lissa shifts in her chair.

 

“So he’s stressed out about work, and you’re stressed out that he’s stressed out. Is that it?”

 

“Wh,” Owain falters. “What? No--it was just the volume of the tv, and he wouldn’t take a break.” 

 

Lissa stands up and brings the blanket with her. She settles next to Owain on the couch where Maribelle just was and she leans on his shoulder. "No, no, that's how the fight today went. But that's not the real reason, is it? Didn't Niles only just get promoted into the field work he's in? It isn't easy, you know. At the hospital, we see kids that people like Niles pull out of bad homes. They're scared and hurt and sick and they don't always make it. It's probably taking a toll on him." 

 

“I would suspect the same,” Maribelle says while she returns. She sets a pot of tea on the coffee table. “Owain, dear, the reports he has to write on cases are difficult, too. The legal jargon can be hard to adapt to and even more so when he’s already anxious.” 

 

Owain closes his mouth. He  _ knows _ Niles is stressed. That’s why he wanted him to take a break and just watch that dumb anime with him. Sure, he thinks it’s sort of dumb, but he usually laughs and finds himself enjoying it. Or, in the very least, he enjoys trying to cop a feel while Owain hushes him and tells him the best part is coming up. 

 

He hugs his knees, but then he winces. Lissa giggles. “You didn’t tell us how he tackled you.” 

 

Owain snorts. “It was right after I took the folder. He jumped from the couch and knocked us both down because I started to walk off with it.” 

 

“And then?” Maribelle asks.

 

⊱ ────── {. ⋅ ♫  ⋅ .} ─────  ⊰

“Shit Owain, do you ever think? A kid’s life depends on this report,” Niles snaps. His tone is raised, but he’s not yelling. Owain wouldn’t hurt the file, of course. He watches Niles push himself up to his feet and then he gets up himself. Owain’s knees are bleeding. Niles glances at them, his anger falters, but then he looks back up and sets his jaw. 

 

“You don’t have to finish every report the same day you get it assigned!” 

 

"How do you know what I have to do? You don't. You don't think about anything but your dumb stories where everything works out perfectly and everything is happily ever after." Niles closes his laptop and walks into the kitchen. He doesn't come back right away. Owain follows after him, and he's just digging around in the drawer that's accumulated a ton of… well, everything. 

 

“You’re being a jerk,” Owain says. Niles stops looking through the drawer and glances up at him. “God, what are you even looking for?” Then he closes the drawer. 

 

“Was looking for a bandage for your dumb knee,” Niles says. “But jerks don’t do that, so never mind. Bleed all over the couch for all I care. Better yet, get out of my hair and go bleed somewhere else.” 

 

“Maybe I will!” 

 

“So go!” Niles groans. Owain walks away. 

 

⊱ ────── {. ⋅ ♫  ⋅ .} ─────  ⊰

"After that, I put on some sweats and came here," he says. Maribelle is in the chair Lissa was in before, and she's got her hands folded in her lap.

 

“He told you to bleed?” 

 

“Mari!” Lissa snorts out a half laugh. “He was just mad.” 

 

“I’m just beginning to wonder if this was the right move for you, Owain. After all, you did rush into this marriage.” 

 

“Here we go,” Owain mumbles. 

 

"I mean the two of you eloped on a whim! On Christmas Eve! How can a marriage built on such impulsive behavior be expected to work out?" 

 

“Ma,” Owain rolls his eyes. “We were engaged anyway. We just got married a little earlier than we planned.” 

 

“And didn’t tell anyone,” Maribelle scoffs. “And then he tackled you--how boarish.” 

 

Lissa has a tiny smile on her face. Maribelle does too. Owain is starting to think she’s using some kind of reverse psychology on him, but it’s working. He wants to defend Niles’s honor! After all, this fight sucks, but he is his husband.

 

“Has he ever tackled you before? I hope this won’t be a trend.” 

 

Owain chuckles. The last time Niles tackled him they were in their dorm room. They were cramped between the ugly, ugly sofa and that useless block of wood they called a coffee table. Owain was terrified, and he was trying to force him to pull off the band over his timer. The last time he tackled him, Niles showed Owain that they were  _ soulmates _ and that they were meant to be together. Forever. Even when Owain was afraid, Niles was there for him. 

 

He glances at his arm where his timer is, but he’s got sleeves covering it. He knows it’s moving, counting down to the moment when this fight ends. Owain wants it to end  _ now _ . He was stupid for getting in his car and driving all the way to his mothers’ house. 

 

"I should apologize," he says. He stands up and paces the room slowly. Lissa and Maribelle's eyes are both on him. "He didn't mean he wanted me to leave the  _ house _ anyway. He just wanted me to go watch tv in the other room so he could focus, and I freaked out on him because--er…” 

 

“Because you’re worried,” Lissa says. She’s snuck up behind him and she gently squeezes Owain’s shoulders. “Oh, honey, it’s okay. A lot has happened with you two lately. You quit your job, you’ve thrown yourself into this new career, Niles was promoted, you’re still newlyweds… it’s scary!” 

 

"It's not scary," Owain mumbles. "It's just… stupid. And--" The doorbell interrupts him. He blinks. His chest feels tense. He tugs his sleeve up and looks at the timer on his arm. There are only a few seconds left on it, and his heart swells. "He came after me," He mumbles. 

 

Lissa squeezes his shoulders again and Maribelle nods her head. “You two should talk, we’ll give you some space.” 

 

Owain watches his mothers make a hasty retreat up the stairs, and he walks to the door. Even if he didn’t have a timer literally counting down the seconds to when he opened it, there’s no one else it could be. It’s nearly midnight, after all. He turns the lock and once it clicks he opens up the door. There he is. He’s the same as he was a few hours ago, but he’s got Owain’s hoodie on.    
  
Owain sucks in a breath to apologize.    
  
“I’m sorry,” Niles says it first. He lurches forward and pulls Owain into the tightest hug he’s had in a while. A hug so tight it rivals when they were up in the mountains and Owain thought he was going to freeze to death. He tucks his nose into the crook of Owain’s neck, and Owain softens and returns his hug. 

 

“It’s not-- _ I’m _ sorry!” Owain laughs, sadly. He curls up his hands in his husband’s hair and lays his cheek against his head. “You needed me to support you, and I was the opposite of supportive. Then I just left! I’m so sorry, my moonlight, but never again.” 

 

Niles tilts his head until his lips come to gently kiss the knot of Owain’s throat. Then he pulls himself back so he can just look at him. “I didn’t want you to leave.” 

 

“I know,” Owain leans down just the quarter inch he has to in order to kiss Niles then. Soft, sweet, and then Niles makes a noise like a whine and kisses him harder. When they part Owain closes his eyes and sets his forehead against Niles’s. “I’m just worried about you.” 

 

“Stop apologizing, seriously. I forgive you.” Niles squeezes Owain’s arms. “Come home with me, dork.” 

 

How did he get here? It takes Owain a moment to realize they share a car. He would have had to have taken a very expensive cab, or maybe the bus. That might explain why he’s late. Owain nods his head and kisses the apple of Niles’s cheek, and then his forehead. “I forgive you, too,” He mutters. “Did you… get that report done?”

 

“No, but you were right. I have a few days.” Niles reaches up and drags his thumb along Owain’s freckles. “What about your knees?”

 

Owain laughs. “They’re broken. Ruined forever. I’ll never be able to use them again--hope you never wanted to see me on them again.” 

 

“Oh, I’m sure they’ll heal,” Niles smiles at him. Just this bright, genuine smile. Owain is so glad he’s the one who gets to see it. 

 

He swings his arms around Niles to hug him tight one last time. “I can’t believe you followed me all the way to my mom’s house…” 

 

“I can’t believe we’re still standing in the cold and not getting in the car.” Niles kisses Owain’s cheek and sighs soft and slow. “It’s late. Let’s go home. We can talk about how romantic this is on the drive back--I need to work in the morning.” 

 

“Sleep on the way,” Owain says. Then he laughs, softly. “Come inside for a few minutes. I have to tell my parents I’m leaving. Er… are you sure you don’t want to call in a late start tomorrow..? I would hate to be the reason you’re not at your best.” 

 

Niles looks skeptical. Calling in isn't something he often does. Still, after a few seconds of consideration, he seems to give in. "Okay. You're right, this time." 

 

“Great! Then you can spend the night here!” Lissa calls from the stairs. Owain spins on his heel to see both of his mothers eavesdropping. “Drive back tomorrow when you’re not so tired!” 

 

“Mother,” Owain scolds her. “You said you would give us space!” 

 

“Mari said that, and she had her fingers crossed. Come on! We made up the bed in your old room.” They disappear up the stairs again and Niles shrugs and steps inside. Owain closes and locks the door. When he’s through he takes his husband’s hand and gently pulls him towards the stairs. He rubs his thumb past Niles’s ring and he just reminds himself that this was the stupidest fight ever about nothing more than both of them being stressed. 

 

“I’m sorry I called you a jerk.” 

 

“I thought I asked you to stop saying you’re sorry?” Niles asks. 

 

“I know, but it’s important! You’re not a jerk.” 

 

“And you’re not an ass.” 

 

“I don’t remember you calling me…” Niles catches Owain’s lips in a quick, final kiss. 

 

“Let’s go to bed, luv. All is forgiven. Yeah?” 

 

Owain nods his head. All is forgiven. “Yeah.” 

 

⊱ ────── {. ⋅ ♫  ⋅ .} ─────  ⊰

 


End file.
